Adoration and Love
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Ella and Kit have finally been married and they can begin their lives together. Their visit to the secret garden is more special than any. Despite the cold night air, they find a way to keep themselves warm. One-shot based on the new Cinderella 2015 movie. This story has adult content. Please comment and/or follow!


Ella looked up at her mother and father's portraits. She still wore her wedding dress. It was so beautiful and it reminded her so much of her mother. She knew that if her mother were here, she would have loved it. She had taken the veil and tiara from her hair and now it lay in soft blonde curls down her back.

She tilted her head to the side, as she admired the portraits. She and Kit may have hated themselves in portraits, but their parents looked absolutely lovely. Kit had asked her to come and meet him here. She ached to be away from him. Especially when they had declared their love for one another earlier that day to the entire Kingdom. She was now his Queen and he will forever be her Kit.

It wasn't long before she felt strong, but gentle arms wrap around her. Ella giggled and turned her head to see Kit's sky blue eyes gazing at her with such love and fondness it made Ella's heart beat wildly in her chest.

She slowly leaned forward and her lips met his in a gentle kiss. He held onto her a bit tighter, like she was going to run away again and disappear. When they broke away, Ella gently caressed his cheek.

"I won't be going anywhere for a long time," she said to him with a small smile.

"No pumpkins and lizards to keep you away?" he asked and laughed softly.

Ella giggled as well and she shook her head. "No…no pumpkins or lizards. I'm afraid I am all yours now Mister Kit."

Kit smiled and kissed her nose. "And I must be the luckiest King in the whole world," he said and rest his head on top of hers.

Ella smiled and turned so she faced him. "So, what was so important that you had to show me?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me," he said and took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her from the portraits and down the huge hallway. Ella had to lift up her dress a little so she wouldn't trip on it.

They walked outside. The night was cool and there was a very light snowfall travelling to the ground. Ella didn't feel all that cold, despite the chills that had risen on her arms. He led her through the all too familiar pathway and then came upon the door to the secret garden.

"The secret garden?" she asked him confused.

He looked back at her and nodded. He kissed her cheek then opened the door. Inside the garden, there were hundreds of candles. There were so many, that the temperature was far from cold and only warm. They cast soft glows over everything. Near the swing, there was a blanket set up with a picnic basket and some wine.

"Oh, Kit," Ella breathed. She looked around then turned to him. "It's beautiful." She took his hands and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love it."

Kit smiled and kissed her hand then led her over to the blanket. "Now, I know we had that huge meal at the reception, but I don't think either of us were able to get the chance to have our own wedding cake," he said and sat down.

Ella laughed and nodded. "Quite right," she agreed and lift her dress and sat down beside him. "The Lords and Ladies here are very talkative. They all wanted to know the story of Cinderella."

"And did you tell them?" he asked.

Ella smiled at him and nodded. "Yes…just like I'm going to tell our children…and our grandchildren," she said.

Kit smiled and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment before he turned to the picnic basket and opened it. He took out two slices of cake on two separate plates. He handed one of them to Ella and he handed her a fork.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"All right, let's see how good the cooks did shall we?" Kit asked and got himself a fork and put some cake on it. "Count of three all right?"

Ella smiled and nodded as she too gave herself a forkful of cake. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three," they said at the same time and Ella dropped her fork and used her finger to grab some icing and she put it on Kit's nose as he ate some of the cake.

Ella laughed and Kit laughed as well. "Whatever happened to being kind?" he asked her teasingly and crossed his eyes to look at the frosting on his nose.

"It took courage to do that," Ella said and Kit gave her a look before he grabbed some icing and smeared some on her cheek.

Ella gasped and laughed. She straightened up and turned to him. "What do you think? Do I look like a proper Queen yet?" she asked with a laugh.

Kit looked up at her and laughed. His eyes were full of happiness. He looked closely at her. She was so beautiful, even with the frosting on her cheek. Her smile could lighten his very soul. He was so happy he'd found her…he would have forever lived in darkness had he not found her light.

"Perfect," he said to her. He leaned over and kissed her. Ella smiled behind the kiss and she pulled away and laughed.

"I'm sorry, the frosting on your nose…" she said and grabbed a small napkin. She gently wiped the frosting from his nose and smiled. "There."

Kit smiled and took his napkin and gently wiped the frosting from her cheek. He kissed her cheek once he was through. Then he trailed his lips to her jaw and kissed there before finally coming back to her lips.

Ella felt shivers run down her spine. They had never kissed like this before. They had had passionate kisses…but this one was deeper. It had more meaning behind it. They were both so happy and contented. And they adored each other…God, how they adored each other.

Kit pulled her closer to him and gently rest his hand at the back of her neck. Ella wished that she could just melt into him. Holding him close never seemed close enough.

Kit broke away for a moment and looked into her brown eyes. She looked back into his blue ones.

It was their wedding night. Tradition was that they had to consummate their marriage. Kit didn't care about traditions. He wanted to make love to her…but he would never force her to do something she didn't want to do. It was all her decision and he asked her what she wanted with his eyes.

Ella would be lying is she said she wasn't scared. She was terrified…but she felt so comfortable with him. She felt fear flicker in her eyes and Kit noticed he took his hand from her and leaned back a little.

Ella shook her head. "No, no, it's not you," she said and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry."

"Ella…my darling…you never have to be sorry," Kit said and he caressed her cheek gently with his hand. "I want you to be happy and at comfort with me."

"I am. I am happy and at comfort with you," Ella whispered. And she meant it. She truly felt complete with him. "I want this."

"You want this?" Kit asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed. "I want you, my Kit."

Kit gave her a small smile and he gently kissed her lips once more. He used his free hand to push away the picnic basket and the plates that still had cake on them. Ella smiled behind the kiss and laughed a little. Kit laughed too and pulled away to sprinkle kisses on her cheeks. He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his legs. Ella wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and they deepened their kiss.

Kit's hands travelled down her back and to the base of the corset of the dress. His fingers worked at the knot between the stings. He was finally able to unknot it and the strings came loose. Meanwhile, she was working the buttons on his jacket which she'd managed to get off. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it aside.

Kit moved his lips from hers and he trailed his kisses from her lips to her jaw and from her jaw, to her neck. Then to her collarbone. Ella gently ran her fingers through his hair and she felt her heartbeat quicken.

Kit was able to loosen the corset enough for her to be able to slip the dress off. He moved his lips and kissed her jaw again before standing and lifting her up. Her wedding dress was much too long for her to slip off while sitting. She held his arms through the thin fabric of his white shirt and she felt fear creep back into her. But she looked into Kit's eyes and felt the fear melt away and turn to desire.

She began to gently take the dress from her shoulders. The fabric covering her shoulders and arms was so delicate, she was afraid she'd rip it. Kit smiled at her and he kissed her forehead and gently helped her. She was able to free her arms from the dress and the top of her thin off-white slip was revealed.

Kit took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You're absolutely certain you want this?" he asked her.

Ella smiled softly and nodded. "Yes," she said. And she meant it. She wanted him. The love she felt for him was almost uncontainable.

Kit smiled and pulled her to him and he helped her with the rest of her dress until she was in nothing more than her slip. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the anticipation.

Kit held her close, his warmth enveloping her. He gently ran his hands down her shoulders and then released her so that he could take his shirt off. Ella felt her breathing hitch when she saw how perfect he was. She gently ran her fingers over his bare chest and he cupped her cheek. Ella looked from his chest to his eyes and she leaned in close to him and met his lips for another passionate kiss. Kit hugged her close to him. He picked her up and gently laid her back down on the blanket.

Ella held his face in her hands and their lips broke apart. Their foreheads were pressed to each other and they were both breathless.

"You must tell me when to stop my darling," Kit whispered.

Ella nodded.

Kit was nervous too. He'd never been with a woman just like how Ella had never been with another man. He was afraid of hurting her. He knew that he would…and it was unfair. That is why she had to tell him to stop. And he wouldn't be upset. He loved her too much.

He leaned down and kissed her lips again and then kissed her neck and gently began to suck at her sweet skin. His hand travelled up her leg and to her inner thigh.

Ella had wrapped her arms around him and she closed her eyes, surprised that the feeling of his lips sucking her neck was pleasurable. She felt his hand rise closer to her and another shiver ran down her spine. She took a deep breath and used her hand to guide Kit's further until his fingers reached her womanhood.

Kit's breathing hitched as did Ella's. He kissed her cheek and her lips. He broke apart and looked down at her and he gently rubbed his fingers over her womanhood. Ella felt a pleasure that was completely new to her. It sent shivers down her spine and made her eyes close from how good it felt.

Kit felt his member starting to grow cramped in his pants at the sight of him pleasing her. He gently and carefully stuck his fingers into her and Ella opened her eyes and her face contorted a bit in pain.

It didn't hurt that bad…but it was uncomfortable and less pleasurable to her. Kit kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry…would you like me to stop?" he asked.

Even though the feeling was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, she found that she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to make love to him. So, she shook her head. "No," she whispered back to him and she kissed his lips and she reached her hand down and pulled the strings of his pants loose.

Kit was grateful to be able to allow his member to be free. He took his fingers from her and he moved so that he was completely over her. He leaned down and kissed her again passionately and was able to remove his pants.

He sighed a bit with relief once his member was free from the restrictions of his pants. He lift Ella's slip so that she was revealed. He looked down to her eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked.

Ella nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

Kit nodded and kissed her before situating himself then he gently pushed himself into her.

Ella couldn't hold back the small whimper of pain from her lips. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Kit.

He looked down at her and didn't move. He waited for her to tell him to stop. But all she did was look at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Would you like to stop, my love?" Kit asked after she didn't say anything.

She shook her head.

"Please, don't push yourself," he said to her and gently cupped her cheek.

She nodded.

"Would you like to stop?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay…" he whispered. He moved slowly, deeper into her.

Ella whimpered again and Kit's eyebrow creased with worry. He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered and buried his face in her neck.

Ella held him close to her. She knew this was normal. She knew it was supposed to hurt. She also knew that it hurt more with him not moving. She kissed his cheek. "Keep going," she urged him and tried to keep the pain from her voice.

Kit nodded and he moved at a slow pace. She kept his face to her neck so that he couldn't see the pain in her face. She bit her lip to try and keep her whimpers at bay. A few continued to escape and she felt tears fill her eyes.

She began to grow frustrated and angry with her body. All she wanted was to make love to her husband, her true love, and her body almost seemed to reject him. Part of her wanted to tell him to stop, to just give up. But the other part of her didn't. The other part of her knew that she enjoyed this. She was making love with the only person she could ever picture herself making love to. No, she refused to give up. She wanted this. She wanted him.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut and she blocked out the pain to the best of her ability. Suddenly, strangely, it started to work…pain was replaced with pleasure…pleasure that was similar to the pleasure she felt when he'd rubbed her. It felt so good. She felt another whimper rise in her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it back.

A sound that was much too strong to be a whimper, escaped her lips. It was a moan; a moan full of pleasure. She surprised herself with it and it certainly surprised Kit. He moved his head from her neck and looked down at her.

The pleasure that crossed her features gave him no doubt that they were almost through the woods. He kissed her forehead and smiled softly. He began to move a little faster. He had felt pleasure from the moment he'd entered her, but he felt guilty to enjoy the pleasure while she was in pain. Now that she seemed to be enjoying herself more, he allowed his own pleasure to take his body.

Ella moaned again and she ran her fingers down his back as he moved faster. The pain wasn't gone, it was still there, and it hurt…but pleasure was winning.

The two of them allowed their love to grow. There, in the secret garden surrounded by the flickering candles, they made love. This is where they knew they would be each other's until the end. Even after the end…they would still be together with each other.

Their love making didn't last long. It was over soon after they both found themselves enjoying it. They lay side by side. Both of them looking into the other's eyes. Kit had pulled the blanket over the two of them. He stroked her hair and she cuddled close to him. A few of the candles began to burn out. The cold wind brushing over their bare shoulders causing the both of them to shiver. Kit closed his eyes and kissed Ella's forehead.

He stood and put his pants and shirt back on. Then he walked over and picked up his jacket and put it around Ella's shoulders. Then he scooped her up, blanket and all, and carried her bridal style from the secret garden and back towards the palace.

Without any candles, the two of them shivered in the cold night air. Kit held Ella close to him and absorbed her warmth and Ella absorbed his.

They made it back to their bedchamber and Kit walked inside and they were greeted with a calming fire in the fireplace. Kit gently set Ella down on the bed. He crawled into bed beside her and kissed her gently. Then he hugged her close to him and rubbed her back.

"My Kit," Ella whispered sleepily.

Kit smiled softly and closed his eyes. "My Ella," he whispered back.

And the two newlyweds fell fast asleep.


End file.
